


The Paladin's journey

by Adsol



Series: The Paladins misadventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Invasion, Anal Sex, Anti-Hero, Atlantis, Atlantis Culture, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Magic, Deepthroating, Diplomacy, Dorms, Elemental Magic, England (Country), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Heroes & Heroines, Heroes to Villains, Heroism, High School, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, Living Together, Loss of Parent(s), Love Bites, M/M, Magic-Users, Movie Night, Moving In Together, Narcolepsy, Neck Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered characters, Parallel Universes, Personal Growth, Rating May Change, Rebellion, Reconciliation, School Dances, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Reflection, Spanking, Superheroes, Superpowers, Tags May Change, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teen Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Villains, Villains to Heroes, princess carry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: In a world where Hero's and Villains exist stands a hero by the name of Lionheart one who has since he began his career as a hero made the world a better and safer place to live but this is not his story instead we must turn out heads to his son Logan Galloway who ever since he discovered his Father's hero career as a young boy stuck to the shadows but when evils that his Father put away start retuning while bringing in new one's it's time for Logan to rise up and become the new champion of the earth all the while navigating that dangers of learning to be a hero, the struggles of being a teenager and living up to his Father's legacy.





	1. Prologue

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Ultimate Attack's and Power explanations_**

**Logan's pov**

**The last day of middle school**

I left my old middle school with a downtrodden expression as I wondered  **what am I gonna do about high school I still haven't decided and if I don't choose in the next five days then ah man** as I kept on walking as I heard a load of people talking about somebody who I hear of all the damn time "hey did you hear Lionheart stopped a volcano eruption today"  **damn Dad he's always making things difficult** oh Matthew Galloway as I know him he's Dad but to the world he's Lionheart the greatest hero of all now your likely wondering why I don't take pride in knowing I'm his son well to put it simply I can't handle the pressure of it very well but as I said that's putting it simply.

Once I left school I got out my phone and opened up the text app:

 **Me-** Hey Mom do you need me to get anything in for dinner

 **Mom-** There's no need I've already got some pasta in

 **Mom-** Your Dad won't be home till late again 

 **Me-** I didn't think he would 

 **Mom-** He does care you know 

 **Me-** I know but let's not start this fight again I'll see you at home

I then put my phone away as I walked some more muttering "the sad part is I want to believe her" while making a turn I saw a massive billboard displaying applications for Pantheon Heights the high school my Dad opened not long after he became a well know hero it's a school built to train kids with power's like my own to safely utilize them for domestic use or they can train them to become hero's themselves  **why'd I have to see that now everywhere I look and turn it's nothing but Dad this Dad that it's like he's following me at every turn** as I internally grumped I saw something that would make things change forever.

* * *

I looked on to see a bus had lost control and was speeding through a crowd of people and casuing a massive amount of damage  **I know Mom told me to never use my powers unless I really needed to but this is a situation where I do need to use them** as I got into position and flew into the air while trying to find an opening  **come on there's got to be something I can do.**

As I flew alongside the bus I managed to get in front and get a grip on its front bumper while up turning a bit of the road I cried out "come on JUST STOP" as I kept on going I managed to cut it off by holding my feet against the curb of a road  **how the hell does Dad do this day in day out** with the bus now stopped I watched a the passenger's got out while trying to take photos casuing me to leave as quickly as I arrived.

**_Logan Galloway_ **

**_Power- Omni-Ability (official name)_ **

**_His power grants him all kinds of abilities including flight, super strength, super speed, enhanced senses and super durability how he has this many abilities is a mystery even to Logan himself._ **

**Back at the Galloway household**

I arrived back at home while brushing off some excess debris from my shoes  **alright Logan if Mom asks I just went by the video game store yeah that's it I totally didn't do what I did** I opened the door saying "I'm home" my Mom and Dad stood saying "and where have you been" Dad asked "more like what have you done" he displayed a video of me stoping the bus as I held my head down trying to say "I went to the video game store" I tried cracking a smile but it failed horribly as I got lead to the living room of my home.

* * *

As I sat down I was faced by my Dad as I said "I didn't think you'd be home" he said "I came home because your Mother told me that's why"  **sure you did sure you did** he said "Logan do you know what this means now that the people have seen your power's it won't be possible to hide in the shadows anymore" I shouted "I KNOW" I toned my voice down saying "but I couldn't let those people get injured" he patted my back saying "Logan I know that so" he handed me a brochure saying "if you want to do something more than just stoping buses and instead want to make a difference then give this a shot" I checked to see it was a brochure for the hero course at Pantheon Heights leave me speechless.

After the talk I sat in my room examining what my Dad had given me seeing that the course itself would cover everything from combat training to hero law studies and it even included a optional course of learning how to look after yourself in your daily life  **is it really worth going I never wanted to be some big shot hero I just wanted to live a life I myself chose not one I lived by being his son then again he is right after what I did today I'll never get to hide in the shadows again** *knock* *knock* I said "it's open" my Dad then came in as I asked "what is it" he sat down on my chair saying "sorry for just shoving the option of the school down your throat" I said "it's fine" he looked at me and sighed saying "look Logan I'm not doing this because I want to force you down the path I've taken I'm really not" he patted my shoulder saying "it's because when I look at you I see a kid with so much potential as a hero" he got up saying "I believe you can be a superb hero" as he left I said "I'll think about it" he then shut the door.

As he shut the door I sat and wondered  **should I really do this if I do then there's no going back and there's no chance at a civilian life** after thinking over it I declared "I'll do it". I then got out went downstairs saying "alright Dad I'll do it" he ran up and gave me a hug saying "I'm so happy you did" I stepped back saying "on one condition" he asked "go on" I said "I don't want any special treatment at all so that includes not being able to skip class, getting in trouble the same way other kids do and not being given more praise because of our relation to one another" he said "that's perfectly reasonable" he then patted my back as Mom had gotten dinner ready.

As I sat I thought secretly of all the things I could do at the school oh by the way didn't I tell you guy's this is the story of how I Logan Galloway went from being a semi-normal kid to being the Champion of the Earth.

 

 


	2. The first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so something I forgot to mention last chapter about Logan is that while he is undoubtedly powerful I'll make it clear that he is not and I repeat not overpowered at least not yet sure he's strong enough to hold his own in a fight but as I said he isn't overpowered although he will get stronger as time goes on.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Ultimate Attack's and Power explanations_**

**Logan's pov**

**A month later**

**The first day of Pantheon Heights**

I walked into the school grounds in the uniform that consisted of a grey blazer on top of a white undershirt with a black tie  **I look and feel stupid in this thing** as I walked on most of the students had their eyes on me muttering "isn't that Lionheart's son" with another group saying "I didn't think he'd be so plain looking"  **curse the hearing part of my enhanced senses** I kept on walking while trying to ignore them as best I could.

After navigating the crowd of people outside I eventually got to my class  **I guess it's time for a leap of faith** I opened the door to see my classmates were a unusual bunch to say the least in the top right corner was a guy who had bull like horn's coming from his head while next to him was another boy with lizard like scales  **these guy's seem alright** I walked in fully with them all giving me odd look's  **I bet it's because of Dad** I sat down at my desk as they kept on looking in my direction until of course the teacher came in.

Once the teacher came in he said "good morning everyone I'm Marcus Toronto and I'll be your teacher for the next four years" Mr Toronto had light brown hair with white temples and blue eyes while wearing a standard formal suit he then said "so then what shall we do" he suddenly collapsed to the floor as he began snoring I went and put his head on his desk while everyone else watched on  **of course I'd get the narcoleptic one for a teacher oh well at least he's alright** I then went back to my seat as I waited for him to wake up.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

Eventually our teacher woke up as I asked "are you ok sir" he got up saying "huh yes I'm fine wait who put me on my desk" everyone pointed at me as he said "well thank you Mr Galloway now then shall we just get room assignments handed out" he set up the projector that showed the rooms we'd be in  **if I remember my Dad telling me correctly then the school sorts out it's room assignments based on who they want you in a team with** at that moment the boy with the bull horn's asked "sir how the heck does the school find the money for all these dorms" Mr Toronto just shrugged his shoulders as he clearly didn't know himself  **that's actually a good question I mean sure Dad talks with the American president a lot and he's on good terms with the UN but how does he get the cash for this place.**

Once Mr Toronto was done sorting out the room assignments he displayed them on the board with me seeing my room  **let's see I'm with William, Nathaniel, Erin, Issac and Dakota I have no idea who these people are** I looked around to try and find them as we got lead to our respective dorm buildings.

**At the Dorm**

Mr Toronto led me and the others I'd be staying with into the dorm room as I asked "is it just us living here or not" he said "it will be just you kid's also we have a no power policy while your staying here now if you don't mind I'm going to show the next group about before I fall asleep again" he then left as quickly as he arrived with William saying "I call dibs on the top floor" he ran at high speed to try and get ahead of us  **so much for no power's.**

_**William Foxton** _

_**Power- Extreme Speed** _

_**His power allows him to run at superspeed while also granting him abilities linked to it although sadly he has one painful weakness.** _

__As William ran he crashed into the wall with me saying "so that's his problem" he stuck his thumb up saying "I'll be ok" everyone but Dakota chuckled as he tried to pull himself back up **these guy's don't seem so bad.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Logan Galloway  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 16th June   
> Gender- Male  
> Blood type- B negative  
> Nationality- English  
> Height- 5'8 or 172cm  
> Weight- 82kg or 180lbs  
> Hair colour- Pale blond  
> Eye colour- Cerulean blue  
> Fun facts- He play's a lot of JRPG games in his spare time, he is able to play the guitar to a decent degree, he hasn't bothered making friends for a while (that changes once he joins Pantheon Heights), he manifested his power's at age 7, he is talented in the field of biology, his favourite food is his mother's cooking and he claims he really wants a little brother (nobody knows why).


	3. Battle trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So something that I failed to mention earlier is that Pantheon Heights is located in London and most of the characters are English save for a few.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the students in Logan's class based on seating order:  
> 1) Patrick Adams  
> 2) Daniel Thomson  
> 3) Erin Mayfair  
> 4) Dakota Sokolov  
> 5) William Foxton  
> 6) Logan Galloway  
> 7) Matthew Hyume  
> 8) Issac Carter  
> 9) Samantha Waters  
> 10) Nathaniel Jameson  
> 11) Jamie Hill  
> 12) Lauren Auld  
> 13) Hayden Carter  
> 14) Ruppert Palmer  
> 15) Raymond Queen  
> 16) Francesca Syndercome  
> 17) Cassandra Pentavile  
> 18) Kieran Killgrave  
> 19) George Abbie  
> 20) Edward Netherson

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Ultimate Attack's and Power explanations_**

**Logan's pov**

**That afternoon**

Once me and the others got our selves set up in the dorm we went to the gym so we could begin training **seriously they're already going for training**  William said "eh this will be a breeze then again everything is when your as fast as me" Issac said "try to focus Speedy especially on the corners" William held his head down at Isaac's joke as we all kept walking.

Once we got to the gym Mr Toronto stood with my Dad in costume standing next to him  **oh this is just fan fucking tastic** as my Dad stood the students wispered among themselves over seeing him in person Mr Toronto then said "now I know your all ecstatic to see Lionheart in person but we must focus on training" he displayed a presentation saying "for this exercise we'll start with a basic search and destroy mission so to cut a long story short you've just got to hunt the opposing team" he yawned as he said "now go get your costumes before I *yawn* fall asleep" he then fell down as my Dad caught him saying "I'll watch over him you guy's just go" I then left while he waved like an idiot at me  **just shoot me now** **wait can bullets even hurt me I know they can't hurt Dad argh I'm overthinking things again** I then felt William tap my shoulder saying "your Dad's pretty cool huh" I said "I guess he is" the other students began surrounding me to ask what he's like at home while I tried getting to the changing rooms.

While in the changing rooms I got my costume out of a briefcase that had my name written on it  **here goes nothing Logan you can do this** I opened it up to see it was exactly as I requested it consisted of a pale white spandex suit with a kite shield in the center along with golden set of bracers that ran from my wrists to my elbows and a white cape that had a hood attached on the back only then finished by a yellow visor, boots and belt I put my gear on as I looked at myself in one of the mirrors  **Mom's gonna want a photo alright I'll do her a favor and send her a one** I took a photo as William said "if I'm honest you look cooler than your Dad in that outfit" I said "thanks"  **man I'm out of practice with this whole friendship game** I then got up to leave as I said "let's see how this ends" as I walked on I put my visor on.

* * *

**On the training field**

I entered the field with the rest of the boys as we looked about for the rest of the class  **this could end horrifically or beautifully there is no in-between** I eventually saw the girls arrive along as William called out "I love this school" Nathaniel hit him on the back saying "you idiot" we were then called into our respective teams to begin the exercise Erin came up saying "hey Logan you look cool" I said "you too Erin" she was wearing a dark blue spandex suit with black accent's and a domino mask covering her face she blushed slightly saying "it's a bit skin tight" William said "I don't mind" I facepalmed myself over his comment as the rest of us got ready.

Once we got in position Dakota asked "who's in charge" we debated a bit eventually saying "for this fight Nathaniel is in charge" he said "I'll do my best" he clicked his gauntlets of his suit he was wearing a suit of armor that was silver in colour while having a helmet to cover it my Dad then announced "alright Team Nathaniel your up against Team Auld now then begin" the alarm sounded as we charged out.

I took flight as Nathaniel said "Logan can you cover the sky's" I said "on it" he looked at William saying "Will your our advance scout for now stick to observing their capabilities" William ran ahead to go do his thing with Dakota saying "I'll keep him in check" she opened a portal to try and keep up with him

**_Dakota Sokolov_ **

**_Power- Gateway_ **

**_Her power let's her open up portal's that she and her ally's can go through however she can only maintain three at a time._**

as she went through them I took flight saying "Erin don't enlarge until the fighting begins" she said "on it" I soared off to take care of the sky's while keeping within a decent distance of my team  **I have faith that Nathaniel's leadership will win us this match.**

* * *

As I flew I evaded all the constructs that were put in place by the organisers while keeping an eye on my teammates when suddenly I had to avoid a rock that had been thrown at me  **how the hell** I descended a bit to try and scout out the area when suddenly William got thrown at me as well I caught him as I asked "what the heck happened" he said "Patrick happened that's what he's throwing things blindly to break us up" I asked "wait where's Dakota" he pointed in front as I said "if you can run go inform Nathaniel of what's happening" he nodded as he ran while I flew.

I eventually found Dakota engaged in battle with Patrick and Jamie as I asked "need a hand" she leapt through a gateway and appeared next to me saying "I might two on one was a bad idea considering my power" I said "it's fine for now let's go" I flew directly at Patrick and delivered a punch to his head that sent him into the floor only for him to get back up saying "time to power up" he began skin went red as he began releasing an explosive amount of power 

_**Patrick Adams** _

_**Power- Stockpile** _

_**His power allows him to access an intense amount of power that builds up over time to increase his strength, durability and speed however the downside is the more he releases the less sane he becomes.** _

I stood back as he released his power saying "I'm gonna crush you into dust like an ant" he charged at me as I flew directly at him delivering a punch as to his jaw only to get it blocked by his hand I tried kneeing him in the stomach as I failed to do so  **shit he's near indestructible heck he might be even more powerful than my Dad given enough time argh** at that moment I felt the ground shake with a thunderous thud echoing about the area Patrick asked "so somebody more powerful than you aproached me huh" he kept on trying to punch with me evading and parrying to buy us sometime when suddenly Erin cried out "LOGAN RUN" I flew out of the way as she kicked him aside sending him into the air 

_**Erin Mayfair** _

_**Power- Titan** _

_**Her power allows her to increase her body's size be it the size of individual limbs or her entire body.** _

__I watched as Erin lowered her foot down after kicking Patrick as she stood at 14m tall **remind me to never annoy her** as she got ready Nathaniel arrived with the rest of our team as we got ready for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Erin Mayfair  
> Age- 15  
> Gender- Female  
> Blood type- O positive  
> Nationality- English  
> Height- 5'2 or 157cm  
> Weight- 65kg or 143lbs  
> Hair colour- Ginger  
> Eye colour- Emerald green  
> Fun facts- She has a pet dog (she named it Licky as a kid because it licks everything it can), she draws in her spare time, she is incredibly skilled in the kitchen, she is described by William as having the little sister appeal, she gets along greatly with children, her favourite food is chocolate cake and she claims her type of boy is the kind who stands besides you as an equal.


	4. The battle rages on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after rereading this story I noticed mistakingly named Logan's power in chapter 1 I've corrected it now but as you'll see it's corrected to Omni-Ability so sorry for not noticing *Insert Homer Simpson doh* but like I said it's been fixed yahoo.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Ultimate Attack's and Power explanations_**

**Logan's pov**

I stood with the rest of my team as Lauren's team gathered to face us with me asking "so any bright ideas guy's" William said "get me a stick and I'll use my white underwear" I facepalmed myself at his comment as did Dakota and Nathaniel **that idiot I swear** as Lauren's team got ready to move Nathaniel said "Logan can you take out Patrick" I said "I can hold him off at least" he said "fair enough, Dakota and William you guys handle Jamie, Issac and Erin you two cover Hayden" I flew ahead at Patrick as I instantly slammed my fist into his chest as he lifted off the ground slightly I then went for a kick to his knees as Nathaniel fired a barrage of bullet's at him saying "can't leave you with all the house work" I chuckled as I kept up my punches  **damn he's tough but not every armour is invincible I've just gotta find the chink in it** he attempted to slame me into the ground as I managed to break it by using a move my Dad taught me _**Banishing**_ ** _Strikes_** I delivered a barrage of over a hundred punches as he got sent flying making me say "my timings still off really need to fix that" i got my fists ready again as Patrick came back down saying "I'm gonna break you" he laughed in an almost maniacal way as he came closer and closer.

As he came closer he slammed his fist down on me as the shock wave sent my cape fluttering about  **damn** fortunately Issac was able to lend a hand as he shot a bolt of lightning at him saying "here's a little juice Logan" I gave him a quick thumbs up as I resumed fighting

_**Issac Carter** _

_**Power- Electrode** _

_**He can build up and release an immense amount of electrical power throughout his body which can then be released in a small bolt or a massive blast.** _

As I kept up fighting the alarm suddenly declared "warning warning unidentified attacker's on campus all students please evacuate safely" it repeated that as Patrick began powering down while I said to the others "let's go" we then left the field as did the rest of my class.

**Outside the school**

I stood with my teammates as the police and a group of hero's were called in to investigate as I asked "are we done yet" my Dad came up saying "not quite Logan" he flew off **that asshole** at that moment Patrick came up and said "hey Logan" he stuck his thumb up saying "nice fight" he had a big cheesy grin on his face as I said "you too Patrick" he left as suddenly *boom* an explosion came from within the school as my Dad stopped a load of debris from falling he said "is everyone alright" I flew up to him asking "Dad what did that" suddenly the flames altered as they made out a message:

_We've Returned Lionheart_

At that moment Dad set the debris down as I asked "um Dad are you ok" he said "no it couldn't be" in a completely out of character moment he slammed his fist into the ground saying "he's brought them back" I stood as I watched him repeat that  **who or what the hell could have scared him as much as this the hell the only Villains that have ever been close to this much of a problem for him are Stigma, Hyabusa, Dominus and Sulphur** he then called out after dusting of his fist "Mr Toronto, Ms Milligan could you both lead the students back to their dorms" they did as told while he wispered to me "it'll be ok big guy" I then walked on as he had an unusually downtrodden expression on his face.

* * *

**In the dorm later that day**

I sat in the dorm after Dakota had finished making dinner as William said "well today was eventful" he yawned after tucking into the omelette Dakota made as I said "I guess it was" Nathaniel asked "I think it's time one of us asked how the hell you have so many power's" I clenched my fist not long after swallowing the bit of omelette I was eating as I said "to be honest I don't really know it's always just been a thing about me" Erin said "well I think it's a cool set of powers personally" I then sat and talked with them well into the night  **mabye this hero game won't be so bad afterall especially of I'm with these guys.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- William Foxton  
> Age- 15  
> Gender- Male  
> Blood type- AB negative  
> Nationality- Scottish  
> Height- 5'8 or 172cm  
> Weight- 61kg or 134lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Fun facts- He is bad at cooking to a near comical degree, he's allergic to cats, he's frightened of ghosts (he tries to hide it to appear cool though), he has hay fever, he's an expert on Greek mythology, despite eating like a pig he has next to no fat on him (it's a result of his power), his favourite food is Chinese food and he has a notebook of puns he can make in different situations.


	5. Test mission

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Ultimate Attack's and Power explanations_**

**Logan's pov**

**A month later**

Since joining the school and my team I've become a bit more comfortable with them as I've spent more and more time with them  **Erin's so nice and kind** however today we were flat out in the dorm room being bored as hell until William shot up saying "I've got a super awesome plan to stop our boredom" he had his usual grin as I asked "it's something self destructive isn't it" he laughed as he ran then came back with a laptop as he said "here's a list of all the Villains that have been high priority targets since last month" I asked "wait this site needs a Hero certification to access how the hell can you do it" he said "that's not important right now what is though is that we find one of these guys that way we can kill time and prove our abilities" Nathaniel said "and get expelled in the process" we all stood as we debated a little.

After debating a little we quickly saw that talking got us nowhere so I said "how about a coin toss" I pulled out a 50p coin saying "heads we go hunt a Villain tails we find another way to pass the time" Nathaniel said "seems fair" everyone else agreed as I flicked the coin into the air as it spun and spun  **please be tails please be tails** I caught the coin as it showed *sigh* heads I showed it to the others as Nathaniel said "alright but if we go down for this" William leapt up excitably saying "yeah we'll go down in history" he then brought up a target as I said "are you nuts" he said "nope" **of all the Villains he could have picked he had to choose him** the Villain he picked was Meltdown I said to William "no we are not facing this guy no no NO" William said "alright why not Primeape" Nathaniel said "I guess being smashed to bits by an overgrown chimpanzee is better than fighting a walking talking nuke" as we left William said "he's a gorilla actually and yahoo we get to go" he did a dumb little dance as we grabbed our costumes.

**At an abandoned warehouse**

I stood with my team as I said "guys this is stupid" Issac said "blame William not yourself" Issac though had arguably the coolest outfit here as he had a scarelet red jacket that sat on top of a black body suit while having a set of goggles for added protection at that moment Primeape came walking out as he said to his goon's "get the payload out of here" Nathaniel using his armour scanned it and made a recording as he said "guys that liquid on the side of the barrels it's white phosphorus"  **shit** I said "we need to get closer let's see if we can figure out his plan" we all nodded as we sneakily tried to get through  **I knew we should have brought along Kirean but NOOOO he just had to get his lizard like ass a date today** as we snuck about we found a open window that we could all slip through I gave everyone a boost as I got pulled up by Issac.

* * *

As we stood I saw his goon's looking at what seemed to be a stage as Primeape said "friends, comrades and partners that is what you all are people who've proven to me your usefulness and loyalty which has led us to this moment" they cheered as he said "today this world will learn it's new master's not the guardians, not Lionheart, not the military no today it bows to THE SYNDICATE" out came a group of Villains as William wispered "is it too late to pick Meltdown" next to Primeape came Electrification, Cortex, Sagittarius, Minimize and Drowned I said "guys we might be a little in over our heads" Issac for some reason looked as if he was seething with rage as he charged ahead by firing a bolt of lightning at them I said "ah shit guy's move out" we all got into action in order to help out Issac.

As the fighting began I said "Nathaniel cut off any method they could use to get that white phosphorus out of here, Erin and Dakota keep them from escaping, William hot pursuit" they all did there respective tasks as William began running really fast while battering the thugs as he took them down  **since when was I so good at dishing out order's** as the others fought the thugs I got surrounded by Sagittarius and Minimize as I said "hey" Sagittarius fired an arrow at me as he said "dense skin and that hair it must be Lionheart's kiddo" Minimize leapt at me as I said "nope" using my speed to my advantage I evaded him as he hit the floor while shrinking down an old rusty pillar  **gotta be careful this dude gives Leatherback a run for his money and considering Leatherback knows how to beat my Dad** as I evaded arrows and attempted grabs from Minimize while delivering the occasional punch to them I suddenly got smacked aside by Primeape as I hit the wall I said "what is the Syndicate's target" Primeape said "out target is everywhere boy" he charged as I flew at him and delivered a punch to his stomach  **shit he weighs a freaking tone** as my fist did bugger all pretty much I then saw a familiar red streak  **it couldn't be** as Primeape got sent away my Dad came back saying "now that you mention it the local zoo did say a gorilla escaped recently" he hovered next to me as the rest of the Guardians that being his team arrived as he said "this was reckless even for you Logan" the thugs and Villains then got rounded up fairly easily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Dakota Sokolov  
> Age- 15  
> Gender- Female  
> Blood type- A negative  
> Nationality- Russian  
> Height- 5'3 or 161cm  
> Weight- 45kg or 99lbs  
> Hair colour- Pale blond  
> Eye colour- Amber  
> Fun facts- She moved to England in primary school, she is a pretty good cook, she has a younger brother, she is known to use her power to grab drinks from the fridge at a long distance, her favourite food is fish and chips and she has motion sickness.


	6. Apology

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Ultimate Attack's and Power explanations_**

**Logan's pov**

**An hour later**

After my Dad and the rest of the Guardians arrived they had managed to get the Villains mostly rounded up as sadly Cortex, Primeape and Electrification had escaped although right now me and my team were standing in front of Leatherback, my Dad and Acceleration Dad then said "Logan care to explain" William was about to step forward but I stopped him by saying "this is all my fault I was bored like hell so I decided to do this to pass the time my team simply got dragged into it all" I saw that William had a surprised expression on his face as did the others while my Dad stood.

As he stood he sighed and said "I'm just glad you kids aren't badly hurt and in the end you did expose a gang of Supervillains that even we missed" Acceleration said "Will does your mother know about this" William said "does Mom know of course she doesn't freaking know why would she"  **geez somebody's a snarky shit today and what's this about Mom** Dad then said "alright we'll let you all go but Logan your grounded" I said "I guess I had it coming" he then said "and your on cleanup duty for the week at your dorm"  **oh come on this is a joke right** they all left as we got escorted back to school.

**Meanwhile with the hero's**

**Matthew's pov**

As Logan left I stood by Leatherback as he said "Mat you know what I'm thinking right" I said "I do and I wish it could be something else" *sigh* I said "why did he have to return now" Acceleration came along and said "so they're back huh but using a gang like Syndicate seems a little different from his game" I said "I know and that's what's scaring me" *beep* *beep* I checked my alert pager as I said "sorry guys I've got trouble down in New Mexico" they both nodded as I said "Hank Clive stay safe please" Hank said "you know I do Mat" I then took flight to go handle the new situation **ah man did he have to be back then again he's the one I've never truly beat so he'd only stay in the shadows for so should I tell Logan no I'll not for now it'll be worse if I tell him before he matures as a hero because knowing him he'd try and fight him alone.**

* * *

**Back to Logan's pov**

**In the dorm room**

I'd just finished cleaning up as we all sat down till William asked "Logan why'd you do it why take the fall for me" I said "because you'd be in a hell of a lot more trouble I didn't step up" I sat down as he said "well thanks man really I mean it" we gave eachother a fist bump as Nathaniel asked "why'd Acceleration ask if your Mom knew" William said "because Acceleration is my older brother that's why"  **he's what** he looked at me saying "so Logan I really get it the pressure of having a family member who's a well known hero I really do" I gave him a friendly hug as Issac came forward.

As he came forward he bowed his head down saying "guys I'm sorry it was my recklessness that got us in the fight so it's not worth much but I'm sorry" I asked "don't beat yourself up Issac if it weren't for you we would have just let the Villains go and that *sigh* that would have been worse then working with them to me" he sat down as Erin then pointed out "you led us pretty well back there Logan" I looked up as Nathaniel said "I hate to say it but he makes for a better leader than me" he held my shoulder saying "this team needs a leader who thinks with his heart as well as his head" William then said "coin toss heads Logan leads tails we pick somebody else" I nodded as the coin went in the air  **mabye it won't be so bad leading them** the coin then landed as it showed heads Issac then came up saying "it's good to see you leader" I smiled as we all talked the night away while thinking on our first well unofficial but still first mission together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Nathaniel Jameson  
> Age- 15   
> Birthday- 15th October  
> Gender- Male  
> Blood type- O negative  
> Nationality- American  
> Height- 5'2 or 157cm  
> Weight- 58kg or 127lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Light green  
> Fun facts- He frequents the workshop at school to upgrade or create new armour's, he has no powers hence why he uses said armours, his music taste includes westerns, he owns a pet dog, his family own a multimillion dollar tech company, he enjoys playing soccer in his spare time, his favourite food is any pasta dish and he has two little sisters and a little brother.


	7. Experience

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Ultimate Attack's and Power explanations_**

**Logan's pov**

**A week later**

After finally being free of my grounding and my team being let off for going on an unauthorized mission we'd only made the bond between us even stronger although today we were sitting on the bus as I said "are you sure this is a good idea guys" Nathaniel said "what letting us out of school grounds oh hell no it's not" Issac said "at least we have Ms Milligan to help us out" yeah today we were heading on a trip to one of the training centers connected with Pantheon Heights something about how to safety use our powers/abilities in different environments  **I'd rather nap but oh well** as the bus pulled up we all left in an orderly manner while I held the briefcase holding my costume in  **I'm surprised Dad let me use this considering what we did.**

After we got changed I walked with everyone else into the training facility as Nathaniel said "it's huge" I while hovering said "this should be fun" as Ms Milligan came out she said "alright kids your job today is to" *bang* we looked in the center of the stage as a number of explosions began happening while I said "I'm going to assume they aren't here for training" Ms Milligan said "no they aren't" she led us to the door till it froze over as I asked "Ruppert that wasn't you was it" he said "no it's not me"  **then who is it I can't think of any ice based Villains who my Dad or the other Guardians know it must be a new guy** I asked "Patrick can you break it down" he powered up as he slammed his fist into the wall only for ice to travel up it he pulled back as Cassandra said "I'm on it" she set of a flame off as she tried defrosting him.

_**Cassandra Pentavile** _

_**Power- Blaze** _

_**Her power grants her incredible pyrokinetic abilities while also giving her a strong resistance to fire.** _

As she tended to Patrick who'd powered down a little a gateway opened up as I looked back to see a group of Villains as Primeape and Electrification appeared alongside the group of other Villains Primeape said "it's the punk's from the other day" he growled as I said "does the monkey want a banana" I tried to crack a joke as the other man said "he prefers more refined cuisine believe me now allow me to introduce myself I am the Count you'll have heard of me in the news on occasions but let me tell you I'm far better in person"  **wait as in that jewelry thief who's been causing trouble throughout Europe I thought he didn't work in a team** he then said "me and my cohorts here are present for the sake of you kiddies as our benefactor had a lot of interest in you all"  **benefactor who's he talking about** as he did a dramatic pose he said "now then Primeape shall we" Primeape then slammed his fists into his chest as he let out a roar I called out "everyone move" Count said "good idea young man" he made more gateways as he caused us all to fall in.

* * *

As we fell through the gates I looked around to see I was with Ruppert, Lauren and Nathaniel as I said "is everyone alright" Nathaniel got up saying "yeah I am" the others got up and agreed as I saw the place we were in was flooded with Villains as Nathaniel said "this is bad" I said "not entirely" I grabbed a nearby boulder since we were in the mountain area as I said "as far as I know there guys are mostly low level criminals not all powerful Villains" I threw the rock as Ruppert said "Logan what do we do" I said "we fight" he slammed his foot down as froze the floor.

**_Ruppert Palmer_ **

**_Power- Glacier_ **

**_His power grants him incredible cryokinetic abilities while similar to Cassandra's heat resistant it grant's him resistance to low temperature's._ **

As the floor froze Nathaniel began firing on them while Lauren drew her bow and fired at them she said "and bullseye" one of her arrows was loaded with a putty like substance that covered a thugs chest as I flew down and delivered some quick and easy strikes to the thugs until *slam* I looked back to see Primeape as he said "you know me and the Syndicates benefactor agreed on one thing after you brats showed up and that's the only thing more annoying than all that planning being wasted as it being wasted by a group of kids playing dress up" he leapt at me as I blocked one of his punches while Nathaniel fired a set of rocket's at him from his armour's shoulder pads  **damn where's Dad when I need him** I called out "Lauren see if you can't get a signal out to the teachers" Primeape said after slamming me into the ground "we've cut off all communications with the outside world and thanks to Chill-out the exits are all frozen over" I got up as I chuckled making the ape and my classmates before me look on in partial fear as I said "so nobody can save you" Pirmeape backed up a little as I said "your forgetting I'm not locked in here with you guys no your all locked in here with ME" I then delivered a massive series of punches and jabs as Primeape became unable to stop till I sent him flying and left him out cold Nathaniel then asked "Logan what the hell was that" I said "I apologize for scaring you guys I'm not sorry though for scaring the ape"  **damn it how does Leatherback keep up the scary act all the bloody time** I then dug a hole by digging really really fast and put Pirmeape in as I said "Lauren if you would" she fired another putty arrow as she kept Primeape in place **that ought to do it for now.**

As we finished bagging and tagging the thugs I took flight and said "I'll look for the others" as I flew up I focused my hearing  **come on Logan it's just like Dad taught you** as I foucsed I heard fighting in all directions and all other kinds of sounds until I saw Erin and Cassandra being overrun so I flew down as Electrification was about to attack *zap* I took a bolt of lightning to my back as I said "sorry I'm late" Erin looked at me with a slight blush saying "Logan your" I said "I'm here Erin don't worry" I got up after the lightning faded as I said "so I'm resistant to lightning bolts that's good to know" Electrification fired another bolt as I flew at him and went for a butterfly kick as he took it to his face I said "damn I'm good" as he hit the ground Erin said "the doors been frozen over" Cassandra at that moment lit a flame around her hand as she began melting the ice while I held by punching it rapidly until we managed to break enough to open the door a little William at that moment arrived saying "I'll go get the teachers" I patted his shoulder saying "go get em man" he chuckled as he ran at high speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Issac Carter  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 1st February  
> Gender- Male  
> Blood type- A negative  
> Nationality- English  
> Height- 6'1 or 185cm  
> Weight: 65kg or 143lbs  
> Hair colour- Black with white streaks  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Fun facts- He can charge a phone by sticking his tounge into it's charger port, he ironically enough likes going for countryside walks despite the nature of his powers, he is noted to be bad at video games, he is also noted to have a bad sleeping posture, his favourite food is lasagna and he owns a pet snake.


	8. Lionheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So about the members of the Guardians I'll list them now along with their real names:  
> 1) Lionheart (Matthew Galloway)  
> 2) Leatherback (Hank Harper)  
> 3) Acceleration (Clive Foxton)  
> 4) Matron (Ursula Aquarianads)  
> 5) Secret (Marie)  
> 6) Cyclone (John Smith)  
> 7) Terraform (Daniel Masters)  
> 8) Ringmaster (Nathan Corvus)  
> 9) Rapunzel (Abbie Cornwall)  
> 10) Spectrum (Natalie Mars)  
> 11) Last Stand (Mary Lambert)
> 
> So there it is also on another note only Ringmaster, Rapunzel and Last Stand have made their identities public knowledge while the rest haven't also Cyclone's name is not his true name but that's a plot detail for another day (and yes as you will have figured out these guys are heavily based on the Justice League).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are a couple of facts about the world of this story although sadly I can't think of any good ways to implement them in the plot so I'll mention them here:  
> 1) People with powers make up 40% of the population  
> 2) Despite the Guardians having no official leader Lionheart still acts as the representative for them when dealing with official business  
> 3) Villains get ranked from SS class to F class based on how much of a threat they are, how many Hero's are needed to stop them and how volatile their powers are  
> 4) Despite the Guardians being the largest and most powerful Hero team they aren't the only one out there  
> 5) Many hotels have what's known as the Lionheart suite which is a hotel room exclusively for him or other Guardians to stay at  
> 6) Brexit hasn't happened in this world  
> 7) There was once a group known as the Power Suppression Army that had the goal of eradicating if not suppressing empowered people in fact their defeat at the hands of the Guardians was what made the Guardians popular  
> 8) Leatherback has the most sidekicks out of all the Guardians as he has a total of 6  
> 9) Lionheart has had Video games made out of him in the past  
> 10) Rapunzel works as a model on the side in fact that's why she went public with her identity as a Hero  
> 11) Matron also works on the side albeit as a diplomat  
> 12) Acceleration is one of the few openly gay Hero's out there although it's unknown by the public if he's got a boyfriend or not  
> 13) Most people manifest their powers for the first time at age 4 (so Logan's kind of a late bloomer)
> 
> So there's a couple of them hope these are alright and yes I do plan to reveal more as time goes on but without further ado let's begin get back to the story.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Ultimate Attack's and Power explanations_**

**Logan's pov**

As I watched William leave I stood by Erin and Cassandra as I said "now we wait" Erin said "I know we can make it" however at that moment more Villains showed up as Electrification and the Count appeared along with the guy who I assume is Chill-out and sadly *sigh* Primeape I said "oh can't you stay down monkey" he said "never Human" he threw down Lauren, Ruppert and Nathaniel as a number of other Villains brought my other classmates  **no Patrick as well damn he was our best shot at beating them** as more Villains who looked as if they meant business arrived Count said "please young man just surrender I'd rather not have to attack children more then what's needed" Electrification made lightning bolts appear around his hand as he looked on at me only to then dart his gaze to Issac's body as Primeape said "give in" I clenched my fist as I stood in front of Cassandra and Erin.

As I clenched my fist I said "the truth is I'm so scared right now I'm doing my best to not be left shaking in my boots but despite that I'm not GIVING UP YET" I flew at them as Primeape leaped at me until *zoom* he got battered aside by a familiar red streak as I got back to Cassandra and Erin my classmates suddenly got dropped off beside me as Electrification and Chill-out got smacked into a wall the figure responsible stood as I looked on  **it's really him** before us stood my Dad as his cape fluttered in the wind he looked back to say "Logan sorry I'm late" he stood as my classmates who'd woken up began looking on in admiration **for once I'm glad he's shown up.**

As my Dad stood I asked "Dad do you need a hand" he came up and patted my head a little saying "it's ok Logan you've done your part to save your friends" he stood up saying "now it's my turn" Ms Milligan came out saying "I'm sorry I didn't do more" my Dad said "you did everything you could now Ms Milligan could you get the students outside and young Foxton is bringing back up" I picked up my classmates as my Dad said "it's time I got in some exercise" he cracked his knuckles as I left.

* * *

**Matthew's pov**

As Logan left I stared at the Villains asking "so Apey is this the entirety of the Syndicate" Primeape after bashing his hands into his chest said "this is a mere fraction of our group" he roared as I said "eh Crime soirée had more guy's" he leapt at me as I slammed him into the ground saying "Darwin say's sit down" Electrification tried firing bolts at me as he said "Count bring him over" I flew at him as I delivered a solid punch to his stomach as he fell to the ground Chill-out then tried to freeze the floor as I took flight and flew straight at him while grabbing his hand he tried to freeze it as I simply kneed him in the stomach  **gotta be careful not to kill these guys that isn't how I do this** suddenly a gargantuan monster appeared as Primeape said "meet Eradication he's our anti-hero weapon mostly to kill you" I slammed my fist into it as I realised I did nothing to hurt it while it simply stared me down with piercing red eyes.

As the monster stared me down I tried even punches only to realise it wasn't making a dent in it  **shit** it delivered a single punch as it made me cough up my own blood as I said "damn he's tough" I flew up as it roared at me so I said "time to cut loose" I slammed it into the ground as I let it get up only to deliver a flurry of punches as it tried doing to same **_Extinction Strikes_** I delivered a barrage of over a thousand thunderous punches as Primeape said "give up your not a real Hero Lionheart" I kept on punching as I said "a real hero isn't somebody who has a fancy costume nor a cool power no a real Hero is somebody who DOESN'T GIVE UP" I clenched my fist even harder as I said "now then time to eradicate Eradication" I delivered a punch so hard I sent him flying through the roof as Chill-out asked "where'd he go" I said "if you had my hearing then you'd just be able to hear him go past the stratosphere" I took a deep breath as I calmed myself down  **I got too engrossed in my rage I need to calm myself**.

As the Villains stood on Count said "gentleman let us be off" he opened a gate way as the low level thugs tried to run with them till *boom* through the door came my fellow Guardians as Hank asked "that thing going through the roof wasn't you was it" I chuckled at my friend's question as I said "it could have been the boy" as Syndicate escaped the thugs surrendered as Matron said "sorry we left the fighting to you" I said "Ursula it's fine" I said "but still to think he'd get this bold" I then went to help handle arrests.

* * *

**In** **???**

**No one's pov**

As the gateway Count used to send the Syndicate away opened up in an unknown area Primeape was furious over what had happened as he said "those blasted kids" a man with a commanding voice said as a number of monitors activated  "have no worry Primeape this wasn't your fault" another with a slightly Spanish accent said "it seems the children aren't as weak as we assumed this is surprising to say the least" the commanding one said "it seems this Logan boy is the biggest threat out of them all" Electrification said "not to be rude but will I still get my reward for assisting you all" a more feminine voice said "of course Electrification you'll have the peace you want with you and your son all we ask is your continued patience" as they stood the more commanding voice said "soon the world shall know it's true masters that of both the Syndicate and the Olympians" as they separated from eachother they began plotting their next scheme although the true worry is what precisely is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Matthew Galloway  
> Age- 55  
> Birthday- 7th July  
> Gender- Male  
> Blood type- B negative  
> Nationality- English  
> Height- 6'5 or 195cm  
> Weight- 82kg or 180lbs  
> Hair colour- Auburn  
> Eye colour- Cerulean blue  
> Fun facts- He has a number of hideout's throughout the world that he mostly uses to store spare costumes and other gear, he has his own plaque in Hollywood, he is almost always drinking soft drinks when off the job, out of all the Guardians he gets along with Leatherback, Acceleration and Matron the best, he shares his sons love for JRPG'S, his favourite food is his wife's cooking and he wishes he could spend more time with Logan.


	9. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized I never actually described some of the students costumes so I'll do it here instead (this won't include ones I've already described):  
> Dakota- A purple hood with a cloak attached on the end with a black body suit and a snood to shield her mouth.  
> William- A orange spandex suit that has shoulder padding and a white circle with EX in blue writing.  
> Lauren- A crimson red body suit that has a bit of padding around her vital points for better protection along with a black domino mask to shield her eyes. She also has a quiver on the back of her body to store her arrows and a space in her belt for escrimas  
> Patrick- A simple gray bulletproof vest that's designed to not tear as he powers up  
> Cassandra- A red body suit that's got a white silhouette of a flame going through out it  
> Ruppert- A light blue spandex suit with a hood attached to cover himself and room to make icy gauntlets to enhance his punching ability  
> Raymond- A luchador suit with room for his horns to move about in  
> Keiran- A black survival suit that lets him use his lizard abilities to the fullest  
> Francesca- A black leather jacket with a white t-shirt that has a holster for her whip and baton finished by a domino mask.  
> Matthew- A simple tank top that exposes his muscles along with a set of combat jeans (comes in handy for his Power)  
> Jamie- A black t-shirt with a spider web pattern covered by a biker jacket with holes for his wings on the back finished by a visor with headphones (can be used for both communications and accessing Spotify)
> 
> This is just a couple of them as of for the rest I'll describe them later on but without further ado let's begin the story.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Ultimate Attack's and Power explanations_**

**Logan's pov**

**A week later**

With the assault on the training center now over and us finally being allowed to attend classes again we'd all began readjusting back to our usual lives  **I've gotta give it to my classmates they aren't exactly made of paper when it comes down to pain** although right now I was more focused on something else *pew* I dodged an energy blast form a training bot as I asked "Nate remind me why I'm doing this again" he said "it's a test for one of my newer armour's and well considering how fast you are I thought it'd be a good way to test the targeting system" I asked "couldn't you have asked William for this" I dodged another shot as he said "he's sick remember so sorry" he pushed up the dial as the shots got faster and faster **why'd William have to get sick I mean he's a speedster getting sick shouldn't be their thing right** as I dodged and ran using my speed the blasts kept failing to hit me till *blast* I got hit on the back by one as the rest hit me  **damn.**

Once I got cleaned up from Nathaniel's test I arrived at the dorm seeing my Dad was there out of costume I asked "Dad what is it" he said "Logan I've got some news" he sat down as he said "a couple of the Guardians want to take you and your team out on a mission with them" I said "sure but why'd they send you to be the messenger" he said "I came because I don't want you to think I talked them into it in fact I don't know why they picked you guys you'll have to ask them" I nodded as he said "the ones that picked you are Ringmaster, Last Stand and Secret" he then headed off as I sat back  **why is my life like this.**

**A few hours later**

I stood with everyone else as Ringmaster Last Stand and Secret came in through the door  **alright Logan better play it cool** as they approached us Last Stand came running up as she examined each and every one of us  **don't look down Logan don't look down**  Last Stand you see has always been a point of controversy due to her revealing costume since all she has for it is a tank top that does nothing to hide her large bust and a cowboy style stetson she then said "eh they'll do" we all let out a breath of relief as Secret said "it's so good to meet you all" she did a little wave as William had a little drool coming out his moth while looking at Last Stand casuing Dakota to smack him through one of her gateway's **hahahaha** Ringmaster then came forward saying "we apologize for leaving you all hanging so to speak but we have an emergency that we need you children for" I gestured for him to sit down as he joined us.

* * *

As he sat and Erin got some coffee for him he said "tell me children do you believe in Magic" I asked "as in the Harry Potter kind of the video game kind" he said "deffo Harry Potter kind" I nodded while letting out a little chuckle as he said "well me and Secret need your team's help in order to tackle a magical situation" I along with everyone else looked confused as he said "it's a somewhat simple task for a magic user like me but it might seem hard for you" he handed out a dossier that was the file for Diūle yīgè as I said "wait isn't he your archenemies" Ringmaster said "sadly yes I have the displeasure of knowing him but I don't need you kids to face him oh no I'm not that cruel" he signaled for someone to come in as he said "recently Diūle yīgè has been targeting my daughter why I don't know but I need you children to protect her" in came a girl who looked about our age who had long black hair that fell just on top of her shoulders with bright blue eyes just like Ringmaster that were covered by a set of glasses as he said "me and Secret are going to petition the other magic users of the world to deal with Diūle I need you and Last Stand to play baby sitter if you don't mind" at that moment the girl stepped forward.

As she came forward she said "hi" she waved a bit saying "I'm Lucy Corvus" she seemed a little nervous as Ringmaster said "well me and Secret are off and no freaking missions Lucy" she said "alright Dad" she had a sense of sarcasm in her voice as Last Stand said "anyone know where the beer is around here" Last Stand left as Lucy said "hi" I said "hey" she shook my hand as everyone else introduced themselves well we introduced ourselves William tried to hit on her being the speedy idiot he is although I asked "I'm gonna be direct can you use Magic" Lucy said **_Varlac Thir Sugan_** she made a set of lights appear as she said "yeah" as the lights danced about the room I said "well if we ever throw a party I know who I'm calling" Erin nudged me as she gestured to go to the corner.

As we got to the corner she said "is it me or does this whole thing seem fishy to you" I nodded saying "you've for a point if Ringmaster wanted someone to protect his daughter her could have asked a fellow Guardian to do it" she nodded till I slipped and fell forwards as I saw just how close I was to her face I said "I am so sorry" she said "it's fine" she blushed lightly as I said "you have really really pretty eyes" she said "thanks Logan" she kept up her blush as I got up in order to break the awkwardness of the moment saying "ok who's first for guard duty" William said "I volunteer to save the pretty lady" Nathaniel said "anyone else want to volunteer" they all looked at me as I said "traitors leaving you leader with the hard work" William laughed as he got dragged away by Dakota  **you know you'd think they're dating with the way they go on** everyone left leaving only me and Lucy to stay behind.

* * *

 

As everyone left she said "I'm sorry your left with babysitting" she sat on the sofa as I said "hey it's not so bad still don't you think your Dad's being a little too overcautious" she said "oh tell me about it I'm not even aloud to be near boys at school so he sent me to an all girl's school just so I wouldn't be corrupted" I laughed as I said "hey I'm not aloud to use my powers at home or I get hit on the head with a spoon by my Mom" she chuckled a bit as she said "it is hard though having a parent on the Guardians" I told her "girl join the club my Dad's freaking Lionheart and Williams brother is Acceleration so how do you think we feel" she said "so you get it" I said "yeah" she kept her gaze on me saying "I think we might just get along really well" I smiled saying "yeah" we talked some more as we arranged rotations for who'd keep her safe  **still it is slightly odd that Last Stand hasn't called back ah I'm sure she's fine.**  


End file.
